Sea
by The Ambience Endeavor
Summary: Set in an old-time port-city when pirates are at large, a young trainer named Red joins the navy to fight the pirates. Left behind is his twin sister Leaf, who is confined to the life of a high-class lady, and banned from pokemon battles or training. However, her and her cousin Barry, who was also left behind, are not content to just sit back and twiddle their thumbs...


I've heard some peculiarly horrid things in my life. The first, and surely the most lasting, was the day I was informed that I was a young lady of distinction and high class. Why should that be so terrible, you may wonder? Because, directly following that statement, I was also told that young ladies of distinction and high class most certainly can _not _train pokemon.

My vulpix was given to me, they said, not for battling and training, but for protection and companionship. No more. They particularly emphasized that particular part about no battling.

Probably the second worst, and one that left me with shivers down my spine, was the time I was told I was engaged. It wasn't merely the fact that I was being engaged against my will, oh no, it was that my parents had (of course) chosen someone I absolutely hated.

Blue Oak was the most arrogant, conceited, snobbish jerk I'd ever had the misfortune of meeting. I suppose he _was _good looking... if in the right lighting... And he certainly was rich. No denying that one. He was even smart and good with pokemon. But his personality was so appalling to me that the thought nearly made me faint. But no, I wasn't such a high-class lady as to do that. I _did_, however, get very mad, go into the garden, and yell some unladylike things to the ever-listening skies.

I was later told that, joy of joys, he was joining the navy, and going to sea. I wouldn't see him for a whole year, at least! Further, I wouldn't have to marry him until he came back. Was it so wrong, then, to hope that he _wouldn't _come back?

Then again, as much as I disliked him, I didn't really want him to _die. _And well, getting captured by pirates is pretty much the same thing. And that is _exactly _what happened to his ship, implying that he and everyone else aboard were not coming back. To my relief, my parents rather liked him, and so I was not engaged to someone else. They hoped that he would come sailing back as if nothing had ever happened and sweep me off my feet. That wasn't very likely, but they can dream as they like.

The third worst thing, and the most recent, was when I was told that my brother was joining the navy. It might as well have been a death sentence.

"Please try to understand, Leaf," Red implored. "With the recent string of pirate attacks, a stronger navy is needed to protect our citizens! Pay is better than ever for those entering the navy as well, and I have father's blessing. I've toyed with the idea of going to sea ever since Volkner came and stayed with us a while. It's the perfect time for me to go."

"And leave me here?" I questioned angrily. "To be a 'high-class lady'? To be confined to dinner parties and balls and dresses and _no battles _the rest of my life?"

Red laughed sheepishly. "You speak as if Barry won't be here to keep you company. He's upset too, you know. He's a year too young to join the navy."

"Yes, I know," I sighed. "He's been ranting to me about that little fact as of late." I bit my lip. "Are you really leaving, Red?"

He took my hand, smiling sadly. "Yes, I am." My twin brother meant the world to me, and then some. Ever since I was very young, he'd taken pity on my station of high-class lady-in-training and helped me train pokemon in secret. Vermilion, as a port city, had many wharfs and piers that were somewhat out of the way, and _certainly _not visited by high-class peoples, which meant they were ideal places for two kids to train pokemon without being scolded. Our favorite was Ferry-Tales Pier, an unused pier on the south-west area of the port.

Red and I weren't the only ones who snuck here now and then. Our cousin Barry, four years our junior, also came to train. His older brother Volkner was a distinguished trainer and sailor in Kanto's Royal Navy, and Barry dreamt of becoming like him someday. Red, too, looked on him as a role model. I was very fond of Volkner, especially because he was one of the few who knew of my secret pokemon, and had kept that secret faithfully.

"You and Barry can keep training together. I know he'd like that."

"That... that isn't the only reason I don't want you to leave, Red," I murmured quietly.

He looked away. "Archer."

I sighed. "Yeah..."

Our older brother, Archer, had joined the navy six years ago, when he was eighteen. He had longed for that day as long as I could remember, and probably before that. I had never seen anyone so happy to join the ranks as he was. Only a few months into his sailing career, though, his ship was taken by pirates, and we hadn't seen him since. From that point on, I had always been slightly concerned about those I care about going to sea.

"Well, I'm three years older than he was when he joined. And my pokemon are stronger. Further, I'll be on the ship Volkner's first mate on, so you can be sure we'll be safe," he finished with a smile. "And I'll definitely listen out for any info I can find on Archer."

"Thank you, Red." I couldn't help but smile back at him. He _was _excited about this, after all. I couldn't bear to rain on his parade. I would just have to keep my anxieties... and my _jealousy... _to myself.

Yes, my jealousy. This life of mine, consisting of dinner parties, clothes shopping, lessons in Latin and French, and 'conversing' with some of the other ladies of distinction (read: listening to the busy-bodied ones gossip), was particularly dull and tasteless. The highlights of my week were the days Barry would escape from _his _lessons (equally boring to mine) and together with Red, we would go to Ferry-Tales Pier. Only here at the pier did I feel I could truly be myself. Yet, my brother would have the honor of going on an adventure at sea, and I would be stuck here, with no chance of escape. _'How lucky he is...' _

"Falkner's going too, you know."

I crossed my arms. Another cousin, gone. "I see." It didn't surprise me much. Falkner was an only child, a year older than Red and I. He had been meaning to go to sea these past four years, but his parents had wanted to keep him around. Now that the need was sufficient, I supposed, they would let him go. "You two'd better take care of each other."

Red laughed a bit. "Of course."

Silence.

"When do you leave?"

"In three days."

"W-wait... three days? So soon?"

Red turned to look at the sea. "The recruitment notice came two weeks ago. I got approval from father and mother last week, and yesterday I received the letter saying I was accepted. Falkner and I will be at sea in three days."

More silence. "I-I'm going to miss you, Red..."

"Don't talk to me like I'm leaving now," he laughed, ruffling my hair. "You've still got me for a few more days, okay?"

I forced a smile. "Right. A few more days."

That was barely a consolation.

* * *

_a.n. I'll try to update this at least every two weeks, hopefully more often. I may be able to cut the time to an update every week at some point. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you very much for reading, and in advance, thank you to those of you who review._


End file.
